Story of World: Rainbow Village
Story of World: Rainbow Village (世界物語 虹の村 Sekai Monogatari: Niji no Mura) is Japanese anime television series produced by Maiyumeno Academy (or Dream About World and the second main series in Dreaming World's new titled "Story of World" branch. The series produced by Hiroaki Shibata, and written by Akao Deko, who also wrote the anime Pretty Rhythm (manga). Character illustrations were handled by Akiyoshi. It starts airing on 27 August 2017, replacing Story of World (anime) in its initial time slot. The main themes are colours with motifs being magical idol princesses. Like the other re-branded Story of World series, it applies more visual novel-styled graphics. 'Plot' In the kingdom of Regensdorf, three princesses turned the Kanimals into Colorful Stones so they can rest calmly in the Solberg Forest while cleaning the town, with the exception of Lovelilu, a white rabbit who acts goof off. But during pelican's delivery of the charms in forest, a strong wind blew him off, causing the Colorful Stones to scatter all across Earth. Lovelilu, now being punished, is sent to Earth to retrieve her friends. At Rainbow Sky Village, a student named Piper along with her friend Natsukawa Yumi saw a group of shooting stars, not knowing that the pets were scattered in the city they live in. After that, Piper was on her balcony observing the night sky and saw one pink shooting star and fell into her water glass and became a Pink Colorful Stone. The next day, they go to the jewelry store to examine the jewel, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Leopold and saw the pink stone Piper has. Leopold then explained to her that he was working for a special organisation which is linked to the great princesses of Einzbern and told them about the Kanimals as well as those that were scattered all over town. Piper accepted the offer on gather all the Kanimals back to Regensdorf Kingdom and awakened Lovelilu using the Jewel Pocketbook. Now teaming up with a group known as Märchen Royals, it is now their task to gather all the Kanimals together and take them back to Kingdom of Regensdorf before an evil King named King of Gems finds them first. As the series progresses, the main heroines uncover new Kanimals on their way. But at the same time, Selphy, another princess who can use Thunder Magic awakens from his Colorful Stone State. And now the princesses have to face him so the havoc and chaos will disappear in both Regensdorf Kingdom and the Human World. 'Characters' 'The Main Girls' *Piper Amamori (甘森 パイパー Amamori Paipā) = Pink *Yumi Natsukawa (夏川 由美 Natsukawa Yumi) = Blue *Leona Kizaki (木崎 レオナ Kizaki Leona) = Green *Kirari Hoshikaze (星風 キラリ Hoshikaze Kirari) = Yellow *Luna Christensen (ルナ・クリステンセン Runa Kurisutensen) = Red *Yuwa Minamino (南野 ゆわ Minamino Yuwa) = Orange *Kotone Himeyama (姫山 琴音 Himeyama Kotone) = Pastel Pink *Nagisa Kazeno (風野 渚 Kazeno Nagisa) = Indigo *Mai Fujiwara (藤原 まい Fujiwara Mai) = Purple *Forte Kurohara (黒原 フォルテ Kurohara Forute) = Black *Hanon Igarashi (五十嵐 はのん Igarashi Hanon) = Grey *Tamaki Shirai (白井 たまき Shirai Tamaki) = White *Asumi Kenjo (剣城 明日美 Kenjō Asumi) = Pastel Blue *Junko Umezawa (梅沢 順子 Umezawa Junko) = Brown *Dara Mizukoshi (水越 ダラ Mizukoshi Dara) = Teal *Bam Shibuki (紫吹 バム Shibuki Bamu) = Violet 'Supporting' *Shinobu Katsuragi (桂木 忍 Katsuragi Shinobu) - The principal of Epic Elementary School. *Kokomi Akamatsu (赤松 ここみ Akamatsu Kokomi) - The school's vice principal. *Tenchi Rukawa (流川 天地 Rukawa Tenchi) - The school's upperclassman. *Himawari Edogawa (江戸川ひまわり Edogawa Himawari) - The teacher of first class. *Aira Nadeshiko (撫子 アイラ Nadeshiko) - The teacher of second class. *Leopold (レオポルド Reoporudo) - The boy Piper loves. *Florian (フロリアン・シーグラー Furorian) - Yumi's sweetheart. *Reno (レノ Reno) - Leona's sweetheart. *Atsushi Kenjo (剣城 明日美 Kenjō Atsushi) - Asumi's twin brother. He is energetic of the two. *Leno Christensen and Luca Christensen - Luna's twin brothers. Both seems to be the exact opposite: Leno is shy, cold, and anti-social - whilst Luca is energetic and sociable. The two brothers respectively can be male equivalent of Chieri Yamakawa and Mayuri Kaido from SoW Flower series. *Rainbow Queen (虹の女王様 Niji no Joosama) 'Villains' *King of Gems (宝石の王様 Hōseki no Ousama) 'Theme Songs' Opening Theme #Kimi wa Steady (キミは Steady) by WHY@DOLL (Ep 1-22) #Calypso no Musume ni Hanataba o (カリプソ娘に花束を) by Negicco (Ep 23-32) #Kimi wa Dream (君はドリーム) by Negicco (Ep 29-42) #Show Me Your Smile by WHY@DOLL (Ep 43-50) Ending Theme #Love Story wa Shumatsu ni (Love Story は巣末に) by WHY@DOLL (Ep 1-14) #Hapi-Hapi Fishing Date by Tsuri Bit (Ep 15-28) #Never Ending Story by Negicco (Ep 29-42) #Promises, Promises by WHY@DOLL (Ep 43-50) 'Trivia' *This anime was originally plan for 50 episodes. However, it was reduced to 32 episodes due to low ratings. *This is the only series so far where the characters are entirely Japanese. Category:Pretty Country media